


MICHAELS CHAT (also ao3) DR SHIP DRABBLE REQUESTS

by Yosu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, Not a lot of romance stuff perse but just. soft :3, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: we live in a society.mostly soft stuff bc im gay.!
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, K1-B0/Tojo Kirumi, Momota Kaito/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 25





	1. "Spider’s Lace" (Kirumbo requested by MYSELF BABY)

“It’s a surprise to see you up so late.” Toujou says gently, looking at Kiibo softly. It’s a weird situation for the robot, it’s just them, once Kiibo entered the room. “Do you request for oil, Kiibo-san?”

It’s just them. Alone. In the storage room. If this was any other girl -- Harukawa, Iruma, or heck even Chabashira -- Kiibo would’ve been afraid. But it’s just Toujou. 

It’s just Toujou.

Kind, considerate, patient Toujou-san. Kiibo now considered himself lucky.

“How considerate of you, Toujou-san,” Kiibo answers, looking at the thin and lanky girl, “But I’m fine. I’m just walking around.”

She nods, going back to looking for… whatever, in the storage room. Probably cleaning supplies? Kiibo wasn’t all that sure what that entailed, mainly because he is not a maid himself. 

He softly stands near her. “Toujou-san,” Kiibo calls for her, equally as soft as his footsteps (or at least trying too, he is made of metal), “do you need help?”

“Two things,” Toujou says softly, and Kiibo notes she’s hiding her hands, “it may sound selfish, coming from a maid, but… may you refer to me as Kirumi?”

_ Her first name?  _ Kiibo thinks, looking at her. “You want me to call you by your first name?”

She nods.

He breathes in. “...Well, um, what’s your second request, Kirumi-san?”

The maid grabs something from a box, before leaning into his and… kissing him on the nose. She blushes, Kiibo blushes. 

“...That.” She says softly, walking towards the storage. “Thank you, Kiibo-san.”

Kiibo stands alone in the storage, baffled at what just happened.

...Did Toujo-san just kiss him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to directly after Kirumi killed Ryoma so. yeah. yeah.


	2. "Bee Fly" (Ryonta, requested by Michaels Chat anon)

Ryoma is not a happy person. Not like he  _ was  _ a happy person in the first place, but he’s definitely been happier before getting into the academy.

At least staying with Gonta makes things bearable. Despite knowing each other for a short while, it's nice to have someone that fills the void of his deceased girlfriend. And plus, Gonta is a nice and reliable guy.

“Ryoma!” Gonta chirps, his voice soothing as always. It’s a weird dissonance, given how…  _ large  _ Gonta is.

Ryoma pulls the cigarette away from his mouth. “Are you going to show me a new bug?”

The entomologist pulls out the bug catching box that always hangs at his side, showing off the bug. Ryoma could barely tell what the damn thing  _ was…  _ but from what he could see, it was a small yellow… flying thing.

“It’s bee fly!” Gonta introduces. “Bee fly are tiny and cute, like Ryoma!” The other boy says excitedly, clearly saying that in a genuine matter. Just proves that Gonta is just... a sweet guy, like always.

...But, heh. First time he’s been called cute in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS WAS TOO SHORT O9SUDHSIGDBNS IM BAD,,  
> i just wanted something. soft. for ryoma :)


	3. "Soft" (Korekiyo x Kaito requested by Anon)

_ Soft.  _ Kaito thinks, holding Korekiyo’s hand.  _ Soft.  _ Which isn’t what he expected to describe another dude's hand to feel like.

“...I hope this isn’t uncomfortable for you, Momota.” The thinner male says softly, his gray eyes staring at the two interlocked hands.

Kaito shrugs. “‘S ok, Kiyo, you don’t have to worry about it.”

They sit in silence after that, for a bit, in the courtyard of the academy. And Kaito feels a bit safer holding hands with someone, even if it was a bit… well, embarrassing. It wasn’t horrible at all, in fact, the astronaut found it quite comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if we :flushed: held hands in the courtyard? :flushed: (we are both boys in a killing game)

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be immediately after kirumi killed ryoma (hence why shes getting a glove) so. um. yeah


End file.
